


Come alone

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anticipation, Eating, Food, Food Play, M/M, Nantaimori, Sushi, body sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Link has prepared a special meal for Rhett to celebrate his 40th birthday.This was written as a part of the Good Mythical Potluck tumblr fandom project. The dish I chose to bring to the table was sushi. I hope you enjoy the meal as much as enjoyed preparing it!どうぞ召し上がれ





	Come alone

 

* * *

 

> **_Meet me at this address at 8 pm. Come alone._ **
> 
> **_Link_ **

* * *

 

Link tried the best he could not to worry. He was in a completely helpless position, unable to move, and exposed to the elements. He felt as if he was bound, and the inability to do much more than wiggle his toes felt extremely uncomfortable. But he was there voluntarily, by his own choice. And it had been his own idea all along. He would never do this for anyone but Rhett.

The idea had come to Link early that spring. He had taken extra care not to reveal his plans to anyone. He had studied the subject, he had learned to master the skills required, he had gotten accustomed to things he would normally avoid. All this, while continuing to act normal around his co-workers, and, more importantly, Rhett. Now was the time for the grand finale. It was the evening of Rhett’s birthday, and Link had prepared his best friend the ultimate surprise. Nantaimori. Yes, Link was laid on a dining table, completely naked, with nothing but bits of raw fish and sushi to cover his private parts.

* * *

While Link was nervously waiting for his friend to arrive, Rhett stood outside the luxorious bungalow holding a key in his hand. It didn’t take much to realize that Link had prepared him some kind of a birthday surprise. Rhett was not in the mood for a surprise party, he had felt wound up for days after all the stress of filming, editing and preparing for the Tour of Mythicality. It didn’t help that the continuous on-camera flirting with Link had made him somewhat heated with no way to resolve the sexual tension. Despite his numerous attempts to approach Link physically, Link didn’t seem interested to take their friendship to the next level. It was getting harder and harder to bear his presence without being able to touch him. So, Rhett was really not in the mood for a party. He sighed and put the key in the lock, wishing he could be at home by himself, or anywhere but here.

* * *

Link heard the door opening in the hall. He wanted to call Rhett, just to get it on with, but he didn’t want to ruin the perfect surprise. He knew there were lit candles leading to where he laid, so Rhett would find him. Except if the anonymous hired help had forgotten to light them. She had seemed a bit horrified and awkward after assisting Link with the presentation. Who could blame her, it wasn’t an everyday thing to be hired to place sushi on a naked man, even for a sex-worker…At this point, Link could only hope things would go as planned.

Rhett saw the trail of candles, and feeling a bit more curious to see what was about to happen, he followed them. Before opening the closed door leading to the dining room, he stopped for one last time, trying to hear any hints. Complete silence followed. He slowly opened the door.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Rhett for the sight in front of him. He saw his best friend and co-worker, the man he had considered a brother, but who had over the years started to feel more like the target of his attraction, laying on his back on a long table. Naked. Rhett could barely notice the candles lit all over the room to set the mood, or the exotic flowers scattered on every surface around him. All he had eyes for was the man in front of him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

Link felt small shivers of excitement and anticipation go down his spine as he heard Rhett approach him. The gasp he had heard moments before was very promising, and he was dying to say something – but the ancient rules of body sushi emphasized that the human platter was not to move, not to speak, and most importantly, not to make eye contact with the diners around him.

* * *

Rhett was too excited to say anything as he moved his gaze over Link’s body. Pieces of maki had been carefully placed over his nipples, and a garland of orchids was placed on his head. Slices of ginger formed an edible necklace around Link’s collar bones. A trail of sashimi, sprinkled with soy sauce led Rhett’s eyes towards Link’s belly button, which was covered with what looked like a California roll. Rhett had to swallow – why was he salivating so much? – before proceeding to examine Link’s crotch area. Surrounded by more delicious-looking bits of maki, right in the middle of his crotch, was an artistic display of an oyster still in its shell. And Link’s penis (he was clean-shaved!), adorned with dollops of caviar and…wasabi? Right below, between Link’s thighs, Rhett noticed a small birthday card. He reached his shaky hand to grab it, and was barely able to smile at the silly picture on the front cover. He carefully opened the card, and read the few words written in Link’s tidy handwriting.

* * *

> _**Eat me.** _

* * *

 

As Rhett bent his head down to taste the first spoonful of caviar, he heard a silent but very smug “Happy birthday, Rhett” from the other end of the table. Rhett was suddenly very much in the mood for a birthday party. After all, **_he loved sushi_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sushi, and making it (well, the vegetarian kind), and Rhett loves sushi. Since Link loves to make Rhett edible surprises, and we all know he is not the one to hesitate to act as a human platter, this story was pretty much written in my head already. Since I think body sushi is much more about the anticipation, seduction and admiring the human body than actual eating, I chose to leave the rest of the meal to the reader's imagination. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part of the meal! Thank you for reading, your comments, kudos and constructive critisism are, as always, welcome! 
> 
> A special thank you to @linkslipssinkships for organizing this mythical potluck. I look forward to tasting what you others have prepared for this meal! <3


End file.
